


Begin Again

by YamiAki96



Series: Writer!Cas AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go on their second first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

Emma helped Dean get dressed for his date, picking out a nice shirt and dress pants. Dean grumbled when he put them on, saying Cas never liked it when he dressed up.

"You look good," Emma said, nodding in approval as Dean shrugged on his jacket. He rolled his eyes and gave her twenty dollars for pizza or whatever.

"Don’t throw a party."

“Don’t get him pregnant,” Emma sneered back. Dean kissed her hair.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Dean went out and got into his car. He had convinced Cas, at Emma insistence, to let him pick him up at his hotel. It was a fancy place, a place that Dean could never afford. Castiel was waiting outside.

"Hey," Dean said, when he got into the Impala. Castiel smiled.

"I can’t believe you still have this car," He said. "Remember all the trouble we used to get into in this thing?"

Dean remembered. Getting caught trespassing in random fields, Cas’s sister catching them having sex in the backseat at the drive in. More than once. Speeding tickets and lectures about breaking curfew.

"Yeah."

"I’ve missed you," Castiel admitted.

"I’ve missed you, too."The restaurant they chose wasn’t too fancy, but it fit them just right.

Castiel spoke first, asking Dean about what he did after they went their separate ways.

"I started school at State, but then Lydia—the girl I was dating—got pregnant. I dropped out, started helping Dad at the garage to earn some extra cash, never went back after Em was born. Lydia left when she six months old."

"She really is amazing, Dean. I’ve only met her twice, but I can tell. You raised her right."

"I tried. Sometimes I think she doesn’t take me seriously, y’know? I’ve tried to make it so that she’ll feel comfortable coming to me with me stuff, and I think she thinks I’m a doof."

"You can trust your sixteen year old home alone. That’s more than I can say for us at that age." Dean grinned.

"She’s probably just reading one of your books anyway. They’re all she talks about." Cas smiled.

"I don’t know how I’ve made it in romance," He said, sipping his wine. "I’ve only loved two people on my life."

They finished eating in silence, mainly because Dean didn’t know what else to say. He paid the bill when they were done and they left. Castiel asked if they could take a walk the nearby park before Dean took him back to his hotel.

"What was he like?" Dean asked, as they walked. "Your husband?"

"Crowley," Cas smiled sadly, fingering the ring that he wore on a chain around his neck. "I met him when I went to London before college. It was love at first sight. He was…different from you. A little rougher, meaner. But he loved me, so much."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Plane crash. He loved his business, traveled a lot. So did I, after my first book. We barely used our house, he would just meet me in whatever city I was in. It was sudden. It was the worst time of my life."

"I’m sorry."

"It was no one’s fault. I think that’s why it was so bad. There was no one for me to blame. He was just there one second and gone the next. I was one of the lucky ones. I got to bury him. Some people’s loved ones were never found."

"It still sucks."

"Yes. I keep waking up and expecting him to be there." Cas cleared his throat. "I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to hear all of this."

"It’s okay. I’m glad you were happy."

"I was," Castiel said, looking up at the sky. "I still am. I miss him, every day, but it’s getting easier to get up in the morning."

He took Dean’s hand in his then, and fell silent. Dean left him alone with his thoughts.

"I don’t think I ever moved on from you," Castiel said, as they walked back to the car. "I fell in love again, but I thought of you when I wrote my books."

"I won’t tell Emma you said that." Castiel smiled. "I think of you, too."

"I’d like to this again," Castiel said. "I’d like to have a home again."

"I’m willing to try that," Dean said. "And I know Emma would kill me if I said no."

They stopped in front of Castiel’s hotel and Cas turned to face Dean. The first kiss was hesitant, it had been a long time for both of them. It was better than Dean remembered. The next kisses were deeper and more like they used to be. It wasn’t long before the windows were fogged up and they were panting against each other.

"I wish I didn’t have to leave," Cas whispered.

"We’ll be here when you get home," Dean promised, kissing him again. "Call me, or something."

"I will. Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight." They kissed again, softly.

Dean waited until Castiel was safely inside before driving away.

Emma was asleep on the couch when Dean got home. He laid a blanket over her and kissed her forehead lightly.

He had a feeling their lives were about to get a lot better.


End file.
